In recent years, with the rapid development of voice technology and the rapid spread of intelligent voice hardware devices, users' demand on voice interaction is increasing. In voice interaction, keyword wake-up function and voice interruption function are essential to the voice interaction, and echo cancellation is required to implement these functions. In general, echo refers to sound made by a voice interaction device itself. For example, when a smart speaker is playing music, the user can interrupt the music and perform voice control operation. At this time, the music being played and the sound emitted by the user are actually collected by the microphone array of the smart speaker.